Re Kingdom Hearts
by Dark Eco Heartless
Summary: In this story Kairi swings the sword.
1. The Awakening

**Re Kingdom Hearts**

by,** Dark Eco Heartless**

******Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts. All credit goes to SquareSoft and Disney.**

* * *

**DEH: This is my first story ever, it came to me while i was eating toast -**.**- anyway, enjoy, and _PLEASE_ review it. :)**

* * *

Chapter 1: The Awakening

* * *

_Your journey begins at dawn. As long as the sun is shining your journey should be a pleasant one._

The awakening begins for our hero. She is standing on a pillar of glass, as she looks around, a light appears. She walks toward it, and the light moves to the edge

of the pillar. A pathway appears under the light leading up to another pillar. She walks up the path and sees the light in the center of the new pillar. This time she

walks into it, and then she hears the voice.

**_The closer you get to the light, the greater your shadow becomes._**

Confused our hero looks back at her shadow. She jumps back as it oozes up from the ground and starts to transform. No longer was it her small shadow, but a

colossal creature with an immense heart, shaped hole in its chest. But the worst thing was its evil looking yellow eyes that seemed to look strait through your

heart. She hears the voice again.

**_Don't be afraid. And don't forget…_**

She runs toward the path to try and escape but it disappears. Having no other option, our hero turns to face the creature. She dives out of the way as it slams its

fist on the ground right where she was standing. As she gets up, a sword appears in her hand. Looking back she sees a vortex of darkness forming under its fist,

and smaller little creatures popping up from it. She charges the fist easily dispatching the smaller things, and then, thinking fast she jumps on its fist and runes up

the arm. She slashes the creature in the face, it roars in pain causing her to fall off its arm. She hits the ground hard, and the creature falls to its knees roaring.

Dazed, our hero stands up only to see that the creature is channeling dark energy into its chest. She charges it again, but it stats shooting a barrage of dark

energy balls at her. She tries to dodge them but there are too many, she gets hit by one and flies backwards. She lands in a pool of darkness made by the

creature. Her sward disappears as it looms over her and she hears the voice again.

**_- But don't be afraid._**

She struggles in vain as the darkness oozes up her stomach. But thevoice continues.

**_You hold the mightiest weapon of all._**

It moves up her arms.

**_So don't forget._**

The darkness creeps over her face, and the last thing she hears is the voice.

**_You are the one who will open the door._**


	2. Memories on the Beach

**Re Kingdom Hearts**

by,** Dark Eco Heartless**

******Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts. All credit goes to SquareSoft and Disney********.**

* * *

**DEH: Here is the long awaited chapter two. Hope you love it, I know I did.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Memories on the Beach

* * *

Kairi jolted awake, breathing heavily, she looked around to make sure she was safe. She had been sleeping on the raft her and her friends were making. It wasn't

done yet, but it was getting there. Realizing that it was just a dream she stretched and yawned, and then she went looking for Sora and Riku. They were her best

friends since she had come to the islands. After walking around for awhile, she found them sword fighting on the beach. Kairi ran up to them and shouted, "Hey

guys, did you find all of the supplies for the raft?" Sora stopped fighting and turned around. Riku stole this opportunity by clobbering him. After stepping over

Sora's body Riku shouted back, "Ya, we left them by the raft."

"Oh", she said, a little confused. She must have walked right past it, she had been thinking about that strange dream she had. She shrugged and said, "Common

guys, lets finish it together." Sora sat up and rubbed his head, "Can we do it later my head hurts." Kairi giggled, "Common you lazy bum, lets go." They all headed

toward the raft, laughing and talking. When they got to the raft Sora asked, "Hey Kairi, what was your hometown like? You know, where you grew up." She

suddenly remembered fleeting images of her early childhood. There was a lot of screaming and fire, people running around in panic. She also remembered being

picked up and carried away from the town she had lived in. The strangest part of these memories was when she looked back at the three people following her,

and saw that her town had completely vanished. That was all she ever remembered whenever the subject came up but she turned toward him and gave her usual

answer. "I've told you before. I don't remember." She started to ask him where he was from. No one knew where Sora was from. He had arrived at the islands

during a meteor shower. Before she could say anything Riku stood up and said, "I'm beat, why don't we call it a day?" Sora jumped up and exclaimed, "Great

idea." He turned tward Kairi and asked, "Kairi would you like to join me?" She smiled and replied, "Sure, but I think we should all go, just as a celebration for

finishing the raft." Sora nodded his head, "Ok, that sounds good." Riku smiled and said, "Wouldn't miss it." Kairi started waving her arms around in excitement,

"Ok then, I'll race you." "What," Sora said in exasperation. Riku chuckled, "Are you kidding?" Kairi stood like she was about to run and shouted, "Ready. GO!" She

took off. Riku and Sora looked at each other and ran after her. They all head to the east side of the island to watch the sunset by the paopu tree.

* * *

**DEH: So was it what you expected? Kairi finally has a story. ;)**

**Kairi: Yes, finally, I'm not usless anymore.**

**Sora: You arn't usless.**

**Kairi: Not anymore. (Heroic pose)**

**DEH: -_-**


	3. Missing

**Re Kingdom Hearts**

by,** Dark Eco Heartless**

******Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts. All credit goes to SquareSoft and Disney.**

* * *

**DEH: Ok, sorry this is a short chapter, and I'm going to cut the paopu scene.**

**Riku: What! I love that scene; the look on Sora's face when I give him the paopu is priceless.**

**Sora: Hey, I was surprised that you wanted me to share it with Kairi.**

**Kairi: Is that what you two were talking about?**

**Sora/Riku: O.o**

* * *

Chapter 3: Missing

* * *

On a distant world called Disney Castle, the royal wizard of the king's court was making his way to the throne room to wish the king a good morning. As he

walked toward the throne he started to say, "Good morning your majesty. It's nice to see you this morn-," when he got closer to the throne, he saw that it was

empty. "What," he shouted in shock. At the sound of his voice the king's dog, Pluto walked out from behind the empty throne with a letter in his mouth. The letter

had the king's seal on it. Upon seeing this seal Donald snatches the letter and red it. Then he proceeded to run back down the hall toward the garden. Goofy,

Capitan of the royal knight of the king's court was sleeping in the garden when Donald arrived panting. "Wake up Goofy, wake up! This is serious," he shouted at

the sleeping knight. Receiving no reply; he then summoned a bolt of lightning to wake him. It did the trick. Goofy sat up and looked around, dazed. "Hey there

Donald, g'morning," he said when he saw him standing next to him. "We've got a problem, Goofy," Donald tells him, and then he looks around suspiciously and

adds, "But don't tell anyone." Goofy looked surprised, "Queen Minnie," he said. Donald stuck his beak in the air and said, "Not even the Queen." "Daisy," Goofy

asked. Donald shook his head, "No." he moved closer to Goofy and whispered, "It's top secret!" Goofy looked over Donald's shoulder and said cheerfully,

"G'morning ladies."


	4. The Stranger

**Re Kingdom Hearts**

by,** Dark Eco Heartless**

******Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts. All credit goes to SquareSoft and Disney.**

* * *

**DEH: Ok, so to everyone that does not already know, I am no longer writing in screen play form. **

* * *

Chapter 3: The Stranger

* * *

The raft was finally done; all that was left was to collect food for their trip. She had already sent Riku out to get his share of the supplies, now she just had to find

Sora. As it turned out, he was whacking palm trees with his wooden sword trying to collect coconuts. Kairi ran over to him because he had already collected

enough coconuts for three trips. "Hey Sora" she said, "we don't need any more coconuts, but we do need some fresh water." He stopped hitting the tree and

turned around, "ok." He looked down at his pile, "oh, I guess I got carried away" he said as an amused look came across her face. Kairi pulled out an empty water

bottle handed it to him. "I already sent Riku to catch some fish, I need you to go and get some seagull eggs and fresh water." She started to turn around then

added, "But not from the ocean, got it. I am going to look for some mushrooms." He nodded and they both went to look for what they needed. Kairi found two

mushrooms by the raft but she hand no idea where to find any more. "Mushrooms grow in damp places," she said to herself, "so their might be some in the

secret place at the base of that tree." On her way to the secret place she noticed that Riku had deposited all of his goods on the raft, but she could not find him

anywhere. She dismissed the thought that he was in any kind of trouble and continued to the base of the tree. 

She had forgotten how small the entrance to the secret place was, when she tried to get through the hole, she ended up getting covered in dirt. She walked down

the passage thinking about the last time she had been in here. She was very young at the time and everything had seemed bigger. When she got to the end of the

passage it opened up into a wide cave. She smiled, remembering all the fun her, Sora and Riku had scribbling on the wall. Then she noticed the one thing in the

cave that had never changed. It was a door, on the far wall. This door had no knob or window, so she had no idea what was behind it. All she knew was that it

had been there since the first time she set foot in the cave. Walking toward the door she found the last mushroom she needed. It had been growing under a very

special scribble. It was a scribble of her and Sora; they had drawn each other on the wall when they were seven. Kairi picked up a rock and started scribbling a

picture of a hand giving a paopu fruit to Sora's face, from hers. 

As she sat back to look at the scribble, she stood up quickly, expecting to see some animal. What she didn't expect to see, was a cloaked man standing in the

corner. She backed up slowly, asking, "Who are you?" the man did not move but simply said, "I've come to see the door to this world." "Huh," she asked, not

knowing what he was talking about. He answered, "This world has been connected." "Wh-what are you talking about," she still had no idea what he was saying.

The man continued to try and explain, "Tied to the darkness… soon to be completely eclipsed." "Well, whoever you are, stop freaking me out like this," she still had

no idea who this man was, but the things he was saying were starting to scare her. With a pang she realized that she did not know where this man was from.

"Where did you come from," she asked him. "You do not yet know what lies beyond the door," he answered, carefully avoiding her question. "You're from another

world," she exclaimed, catching his avoidance. "There is so very much to learn," he said with a chuckle, "you understand so little." Taking offence to that, she

replied, "oh yeah? Well, you'll see, I'm gonna go and learn what's out there." The man replied in a deadly serious voice, "a meaningless effort. One who knows

nothing can understand nothing." Kairi had been staring at the man intensely for the whole conversation, but now she was focused on the door in the wall. When

she looked back to talk to the man some more, he was gone. She headed toward the exit, trying to forget that disturbing experience, but his words kept ringing in

her head, "this world has been connected."


End file.
